Red Hood and the Team's Arguments
by Pachowable
Summary: Of course when all the Robins get together they end up traveling to a different dimension, and instead of trying to find a way home, they do what they do best. Argue.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Totally love the Robins. This is inspired by**** the cover of Batman and Robin #10 with Dick, Jason, Tim, and Damian duking it out and by the art of SilverXStarXDragon and his Parallel Cross comic on Deviant. This corilates towards the New 52, but with references to the pre-reboot.I love the Batfamily so much and I love Young Justice so why not throw them into the Cave together? I think this might be eventually continued and stuff...maybe. Enjoy the arguing between the Batbros. **

**I don't own Young Justice or Batman.**

Robins+Team=Awkward

Jason Todd knew he shouldn't have followed Dick, but when he said that '_Tim is beating the shit out of Damian, again_' Jason couldn't help but wanna watch the two duke it out. It was fun watching the family is at ends, and he didn't even have to do anything to them to set them against each other. He was just there to watch the other Robins be at each other's throats and maybe throw in a punch or two towards Grayson's way.

He really didn't want to get stuck in a different dimension with them, but—as Jason knows—life is a bitch. He had been chasing after the Grayson as he attempted to stop Tim and Damian from killing each other. He'd never seen Tim so mad. Apparently, the baby bird had betrayed Batman and then killed a guy or something like that. Grayson wasn't good at explaining things without complaining about his own complicated life. Something about the girl he was shagging suddenly tried to kill him because she was in love with some assassin circus dude that blamed Grayson—not Nightwing—for what happened to him. Oh, and Bruce hit him again. Same old, same old.

So they were just running through the streets and the next second they were in a dog pile falling on top of each other, Jason wasn't happy. "Robin get your little backstabbing ass off of me," Drake growled trying to push the little demon off.

Damian scoffed and punched Drake in the face, "It was all a game, Drake. I don't need to explain my actions to you."

"Robin! Don't use names in the field."

"You killed a person and tried to betray Batman. That seems like a peachy game," Drake spit in Damian's face.

Jason crawled out from underneath the pile of birds and sat on the floor while they all continued to tussle. He looked around the room and noticed that members of the league and other costumed heroes surrounded them. Ugh. Just what Jason needed.

"You're just mad that my Father replaced you!"

"He's my Dad, too!"

"Whatever, _Drake._"

Honestly, it was amusing watching the replacements go at each other's throats, but Jason felt that there was a more pressing matter at hand. "There's two Robins in this room," he announced, staring at the Robin that was standing next to Batman.

"Jason, there's technically four Robins in this room," Grayson said trying to pull the little demon off of Drake.

"_Don't use names in the field_," Damian mocked punching Grayson right in the pressure point.

Jason suddenly noticed how working with Harper has suddenly made his tolerance for annoying things a whole crap ton bigger. "Huh, there is another Robin in this room," Grayson muttered, finally noticed what Jason was referring to.

"Ha!" Drake tackled Damian to the floor. "You got replaced!"

"Real mature, Red."

"Huh?" Jason and Drake both said at the same time.

"Father would never replace me!"

"No, Batman just finally came to his senses and got rid of you. You killed someone!"

"I'd like to say that killing actually does solve problems quite _permanently_," Jason added in. He was still observing the other members of the people surrounding them. "Is that Wally West and Conner?" Jason mumbled.

At the mentioning of Conner's name, Drake untangled himself from Damian's grasp. "Huh. Did Wally fall in a Lazarus pit?"

"Not that I know," Grayson mumbled.

"Fuck…" Jason muttered. "We are in a different universe, aren't we?"

Grayson and Drake groaned. "Not again."

"This is all your fault, Drake."

"How is it my fault? You're the one who killed someone."

"I'm going to kill you!"

"Huh, I wonder if that Robin is one of us," Grayson smirked looking at the little Robin. His outfit was similar to Damian's, but from him just sitting there, not getting in the fight let them know it was definitely not Damian.

"Are your parents dead?" Jason asked the confused different-universe Robin.

Grayson smacked him in the back of the head, "You just don't ask that!"

"Yeah, how would that help? All of our parents are dead."

"Except for mine."

"Your mother disowned you."

"My mother sold me to the Joker."

"I think Jason wins…"

"If that was Grayson, he would look all upset because I just mentioned his parents. If it was me, I would be all whatever because my parents were cool and all, but they didn't raise me. If it were Drake, then he would either be like I-hope-my-Dad-doesn't-know-I'm-here or he'd be like I accidentally caused my dad to die. I'm pretty sure we can rule out Stephanie for obvious reasons. If it were Damian, then he'd…let's be honest. It's not Damian," Jason explained wishing he could smoke a cigarette suddenly—even though he's been trying to quit. Roy has been trying to set Jason on a _better_ path.

"He looks confused."

"It's Grayson, then."

"Hey!"

"I bet it's Drake's and Grayson's love child. I mean, there's Conner and Wally. Both of yours respective gay friends."

"What about you and Roy?"

"It's not gay if it's a three-way."

"Who's the girl?"

"Kory."

"You're dating my ex?"

"I did Damian's mom, too. If you guys really want something to bitch about," Jason added. He added wishing he could just sit and put his legs up and maybe have some of Alfred's tea to calm down.

"You did _Talia!_?"

"My mom…?"

"Okay, what the hell is going on?" Green Arrow stepped up.

The Robins all exchanged glances. "Cowls off." They all pulled off their respective masks, except for Jason. "Jason," Grayson frowned.

"You said cowls; this is obviously not a cowl."

"_Jason_." Jason pulled off his helmet and threw it at the floor. "How was that supposed to do anything?"

Grayson shrugged. "I just got confused at who was who."

Batman finally stepped forward. "Who are you?" Batman asked.

"Robin's Grayson," Drake deciphered. "We have used our names enough that if Bats had been through any other Robins he would have recognized us. It only makes sense that he would be on the first Robin then."

"The _first_ Robin?' some girl in green asked.

"Huh, I don't know who she is," Grayson muttered.

"She kinda looks like Arrowette except green and with pants," Drake said.

"Wait…I know her. Artemis Crock, Tigress. I slept with her too," Jason said.

Grayson gave him a look, "Is there anyone you haven't slept with?"

"Is this a bad time to bring up Barbara…?"

"Todd, stop being a burden to Grayson."

"What, are you going sick your assassin's on me?"

"Guys, we are in a completely different universe. Maybe we should think of a way to get home."

"Eh, Batman is probably having a heart attack with all of us missing."

"Probably just assumes that Damian killed us."

"Good assumption."

"If we are in a different universe and Grayson looks like he's about ten…"

"I'm thirteen!"

"God, you're tiny."

"Did Bats never feed you?"

"No, he just lied about being in the circus for acrobatics; he was really the midget."

"I hate you guys."

"The feelings mutual. So if this is a different universe and shit and Grayson is that young, I'm gonna go…"

"Kill the Joker?"

"You know, I was thinking of actually seeing my parents before they died, but hell, that works too," Jason shrugged and got up. Before he could even move, though, the entire Arrow Clan raised their bows to shoot him. "Huh, I wonder if Roy's had Lian yet, or if he's still on heroine…" Jason whispered to Grayson.

Grayson shrugged, "Everything seems messed up here."

"Who are you guys?" Roy asked, aiming his bow at Jason, whom seemed to be the most likely threat.

"Well, I don't know. Maybe the big ass Bat on my chest will give you a clue. Or maybe the fact that we have a Robin and a Robin knockoff," Jason said.

"We are from a different universe. One where Dick Grayson, or Robin, is twenty-five and Bats has gone through a crap ton more adoption. Thus there are four more Robins after Grayson, or me. I was the first Robin, or the one over there. I'm Nightwing now. Jason was the second—"

"I died."

"Yeah, Joker beat him to death and then blew him up in a explosion. Now Jason is the Red Hood. Tim was the third and now he's Red Robin. A lot of shit happened to Tim and then you replaced him with Damian because—"

"_You_? Bruce didn't replace me; it was you."

"Okay, so _I _replaced Tim for Damian. Stephanie fit somewhere around when Tim went AWOL. She's a chick. Then, Tim went back to being Robin or something like that. I don't remember. I was busy. Finally, Damian is the fifth Robin. Oh, yeah, he's Batman's son." Dick explained.

The group looked really confused. "Didn't we just spoil the future?" Tim said.

Grayson shrugged. "It's a different universe. None of that might happen."

"Batman's Bruce Wayne, by the way. Since we are in the spoiling mood," Jason smirked.

"Wait—" Wally put his hands up and he pointed at Jason. "He died?"

Jason rolled his eyes, "He's still an idiot? Yeah, thanks for pointing it out dipshit." Jason then turned to Grayson. "Wait, since we are on the topic of me dying, Alfred told me you didn't go to my funeral."

Grayson suddenly backed up from the taller Robin. "Um, I was busy…and stuff."

"Batman adopted you all?"

"I thought we went over this, _yes_. Except for Damian."

"Batman's Bruce Wayne?"

"Fuck this. I'm going to find my own way home."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Didn't realize this would get that much love...I love you guys. So I tried to be more specific about who's talking, but I don't do it if it breaks up the flow of the argument. I don't plan on these guys ever getting home. They're too busy arguing to do anything. Especially Jay and Grayson. Please review!  
><strong>

Tea

"Grayson, I do not see how having _tea_ is going to help us get out of this infuriating world," Damian grumbled reaching for his ever-hidden knife. Maybe today would be the day that he would decapitate the rest of his family because of their annoyances on his life.

Jason Todd wasn't happy, which isn't saying much. He's never happy. He's Jason Todd, being happy would cause something like…maybe a wormhole that sent them there. He just wishes that the Justice League wouldn't house them at this base. There were too many little kids here. The worst of them being little golden boy Grayson and his two pets, Blondie that he slept with and the fastest dipshit alive. The three of them seemed to hang around the Robins the most because they absolutely wanted to torture them—or Grayson was just being chatty with them the most.

"Oh please, lil' D. Tea helps clear the thoughts, and maybe Tim will think of a way home," Dick said ruffling Damian's hair. Jason should make sure he has all of his guns cause it looks like Damian is about to jump about everyone in the room.

Tim perked up form his computer that he stole from the second—and almost as annoying as the original—Grayson. "Why do I have to find a way home?"

"Because…you're the only one who is smart enough to do anything about it," Grayson explained taking another sip of his tea.

Jason was suddenly wondering if he could cut his tea with alcohol. Maybe he could just pass out and not have to deal with the other Robins for the rest of the duration in this dimension. "Where's some alcohol? I'd rather be passed out drunk than have to listen to all of you bitch and moan."

Grayson raised an eyebrow, "How old are you?"

"Why would it matter?"

"Cause you were like six years younger than me before making you twenty. Then you went in the Lazarus pit and that de-aged you even more, so you were probably like fifteen or something. With all of that you can't be older than eighteen," Grayson explained.

"And the point of that was…?"

"You can't have alcohol."

Drake finally looked up, "Wait, Jason and I are…like…almost the same age?"

Jason cut a glare between both of them, "I'm twenty-one."

"Aw, baby Jason!"

"If you touch me in any way I will take out the _Dick_ part of your name, if you understand what I mean."

"Are you guys seriously all brothers?" Wally asked.

"We're not brothers," Drake and Damian answered at the same time.

"Grayson is the only tolerable brother when he is not trying to molest me with cuddles," Damian said.

"Dick's cool when he shuts up," Tim said.

Grayson smirked at the group around the kitchen counter. "What about you Jason? Are you on the Dick-love-train?"

_I'd rather blow it up with a bomb. _

"I prefer the Replacement over your chatty ass," Jason replied taking another sip of his tea.

Grayson raised an eyebrow, "You like Tim?"

"We had a talk," Jason shrugged.

"But you tried to kill Tim."

"Dick, he was murdered, he came back to life, he was mad. I get it, it happens," Tim explained.

"You talked to him after he tried to _kill_ you?"

Jason rolled his eyes, "Grayson, I tried to kill you numerous times. I stripped you and Damian naked and tied you to a pole and was going to expose the identities of Batman and Robin to the whole world, and right now we are talking."

"You stripped Batman and Robin and tied them to a pole…?" the blondie started.

"Kinky," Wally snorted. Jason raised an eyebrow like, _You really wanna imply that?_

_Zantanna, A03. _

All the boys looked up—Zantanna was a quite nice thing to look at after all. What they were met with was a little—well like fourteen year-old—girl. All the boys shared a look. "You're Zantanna?"

She looked at the four guys sitting at the counter and then mini-Grayson. "Who are they?"

"I slept with her too," Jason said before the mini-Grayson could answer.

"Have you slept with the entire League?" Tim snorted, trying to ignore them all and work on his baby—uh, computer.

Jason shrugged. "Its not that hard," Grayson added.

"Wait, she's seriously Zantanna?"

"Well, fuck this. Batman's a pedophile in this universe."

The four teenagers sent them a confused—and slightly scared—look.

Grayson rolled his eyes, "In our world, Zantanna and Batman are…"

"Fuck buddies," Jason supplied.

"_Jason!_ They date on and off, but since you're like eleven that obviously—or at least I hope—doesn't happen," Grayson muttered, digging himself a nice hole.

The kids almost looked sick. "You mean…?"

"_Ew._"

"Batman is a pedo in this universe."

"And we thought our world was messed up."

"Wait, so who are these guys?" Zantanna cleared her throat, obviously looking disgusted.

Jason threw his head down as Grayson went into a long rant about who they were and all that shit. He never shuts up. _Ever_. "Grayson, stop talking just to hear your own voice."

Grayson rolled his eyes, "I was _explaining _something to the pretty lady."

"Manwhore."

"Jaybird, not in front of the kids."

Jason lifted his head from the counter. "_Jaybird_? Harper was very gracious that I didn't rip his throat out. You should be very cautious, _Dickie-bird_. I'm not afraid of plucking your dumbass wings."

"Technically, Tim is the one with the wings."

"Don't bring me into this."

"Hey, all for one and one for all, right? If Jason kills me then you get to die too. That's what family's for, right?" Grayson smiled at Drake. Drake just gave him an insufferable look and went back to his computer working.

"Todd, I think we all have established Drake's newfound desire to be a Vegas show girl."

"Damian, shut it."

"We all know that you have a feathers fetish," Jason teased.

"Jay, leave Timmy alone. He's trying to find us a way home."

Jason suddenly smirked, "Okay, I think I will pick on a _different _little brother." Without warning, Jason jumped over the counter and grabbed mini-Grayson by the cape and lifted him off of his feet. The mini-Grayson twisted around trying to undo his cape, but couldn't reach the clasp.

Grayson's eyes widened, "Put me down!"

"Huh, Timmy. What if I were to kill mini-Grayson? Would that kill our Grayson too?" Jason smirked while the mini-Grayson tried to kick him, but his legs were just a bit too short.

Tim smirked, "You know, I don't know. I don't think it would do anything, but it would be an awesome paradox if something did happen."

"We could justify killing him by saying it was for the scientific method."

"Easily."

"Guys," Grayson whined, "I don't like paradoxes!"

"You know if Dick had died when he was Robin, Batman probably wouldn't have taken on another Robin after that, which means…" Tim mused.

"I would have still been an orphan…on the streets."

"I would have been rich…with my family."

"I would have been leader of the Shadows," Damian beamed.

Jason shook his head, "Not so fast. There's a good chance that Bats would have gotten himself killed from how pissed he would be about Golden Boy dying."

Drake laughed, "Like after Jason died. Batman was a mess and nearly got himself killed every other mission. He would have died without me, thus, you wouldn't exist."

"Tt. That's debatable," Damian snorted.

"Deal with it, you were a mistake, an _accident,_" Jason emphasized.

"No I was not! Father and Mother were very pleased with me!"

"If Bats knew he was having a kid, he would have gotten rid of you the first chance he got."

"Jay, you do realize that you were an accident too," Grayson pointed out.

"I don't care. My family's dead. I'm pretty sure the only one that wasn't an accident was Drake."

"You do realize you're implying that _I _was an accident," Grayson said.

Jason smirked, "Please. You were probably the result of a giant circus orgy."

The face on both the Graysons' faces were absolutely priceless—especially the mini-Grayson. "Stop!" the older Grayson shouted, "You're corrupting little-me!"

Jason snorted, "You know what? I think I'm going to be spending a lot more time with my new _favorite_ younger brother." Jason shook mini-Grayson a bit—he was still holding him by the scruff of his cape. Jason started walking off. "Hey kid, are you good with guns?"

Grayson leaped over the counter to follow Jason, "Let little-me go! He doesn't need to learn about guns. Guns are bad! Jason! _Jason_! Fuck you, Jason! Don't corrupt me! Do not take that cigarette! You will die of lung cancer. That is no way for a _hero_ to go! Jason!"

Artemis turned her attention back to the two Robins that were currently at the counter, "Are they always like this?"

Drake shook his head, "Nah. Jason just found a way to get under Dick's skin, and he's going to exploit it."

"_Dick!_ That was an innuendo, do not fall for it! Jason! Do not tell him what you, Kory, and Roy like to do!"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This is crap. Absolute. I can't do it. I just wanted to have me some Timmy and Jay. I'm sorry guys. You are all amazing, thank you for reviewing. I love you all. (I will probably go back to old times with the next one, I just wanted to torture Jay). Please review!  
><strong>

Adoption

Tim Drake decided that if he was going to have to do all the work, he was going to do it as _slow_ as possible to drive his brothers insane—particularly Damian. This led to him going on as many crazy tangents—and by tangents, he meant just playing games with the Team. Like _Go Fish_, for example. He sat cross-legged on the couch with a circle consisting of him, Kon, Artemis, Kaldur, Wally, and M'gann.

"Kon, do you have an eight?" Tim asked.

"Go fish."

"I still do not understand the implications of this game. Why do we not go fish when he asks us to?" Kaldur asked.

Tim sighed and dug his face into his palm. _Monopoly_ hadn't gone any better when the mini-Grayson decided to go full out mini-Bruce Wayne mode and arrived in a suit and everything. It was mentally scaring for the rest of the Team.

He's pretty sure the Team nearly had a falling out from playing _Mafia._

Superboy also did not understand the game _Screw Your Neighbor_ did not literally mean to screw your neighbor. He's just glad that he didn't follow through with the game—he's pretty sure the neighbors to the mountain own a sheep farm.

Tim glanced up to see that Damian was busy sulking the corner with Wolf. He was the only thing that Damian would get near in the cave. He said that everything else was "teaming with abnormalities of a different dimension" and that he couldn't let it "blemish his genetically perfect standards."

Even when they're stranded in a different dimension, Damian still manages to be a little shit.

"This is horrid. Where has Grayson and Crowbar-boy gone to? I expect them to come back and beat some sense into you, _Drake_. Shouldn't you be finding a way for us to get back home to my proper mother and father, not playing some menial game with these _dolts_."

Tim rolled his eyes, "Why don't you try to find a way home?"

"Fuck off."

Artemis leaned over to Tim, "Is he allowed to swear like that?"

Damian narrowed his eyes, "My hearing has been trained to be acute. Don't think because you are leaning towards Drake that I cannot hear you, assassin. I know of your true bloodlines, you are my territory, now under my pedigree and future entitlement of Batman and leader of the Shadows, I demand that you do not talk to Drake and find Grayson and Todd."

"That pedigree thing only works for dogs, dude," Wally snorted. "Got any fours, Arty-baby?"

"Go fish."

"My father will not be pleased, Drake, to find out that you just _dilly-dallied _instead of finding a way to get me home!"

"Give little me back, _Jaaaaay-sooooon!_" a long wine was heard throughout the room. Tim sighed and put his cards down. Everything was about to get a lot more _annoying_.

Dick and Jason came strolling into the room—except it wasn't really strolling. Jason was being a cocky-ass jerk and basically pranced into the room, whilst Dick was basically stepping on his heels with every step. Jason was caring mini-Grayson—Tim had almost called him mini-Dick, but his inner prude nearly suffocated him by that statement—by the scruff of his jacket.

Tim was shocked.

Jason…he had gone too far this time.

_This was the best day of Tim's life_.

He had dressed the mini-Grayson up in full out mini-Red Hood dress. Everything. He had on the same underneath suit that Jason had—the red bat symbol and all. They had matching jackets.

They even had matching hoods.

This.

This was why Tim was never going to find a way home—this was just too goddamn entertaining to pass up.

Jason smirked and shook mini-Grayson by the scruff of his jacket. "I think he looks great now."

Dick nearly had a heart attack and let his arms have a mind of their own as they spazzed around, "You dressed him up like _yourself _and stop shaking him. You'll give him seizures!"

"Well. He looks better than a little circus rat like you."

"_Circus rat_? I own that circus now, and what do you own?"

"Dignity."

"And what is that supposed to mean?"

"At least I don't strut around Blüdhaven in fucking spandex with my ass being my number one tool in defeating bad guys."

"Says the guy who just shoots people."

"Harper told me about how you like to choke people with your thighs and don't even get me started with all the kinks Kory told me you—" before Jason could finish, Dick threw his hand over Jason's mouth.

"Stop trying to corrupt mini-me. He's too precious."

Tim smirked knowing that that wasn't the case at all. The mini-Grayson was playing the two older boys. He was just there for the show while the other two fought over him. The Dick Grayson was so devious in this universe.

He's just glad that Damian hasn't had any time to interact with this new, satanic Dick.

_Batman, 0-2._

The two older boys had a stare-off until the zeta beams announced the arrival of Batman. Jason immediately turned away and turned to smirk at Batman.

"I'm adopting Grayson," he announced.

Everyone in the cave nearly chocked on whatever they were eating. Although, since they weren't eating anything it didn't really have a visible effect.

That was the first time that Tim had seen the mini-Grayson panic. "W-Wait, what?"

Jason just smirked as Bats' narrowed his eyes, "I've already filled the papers on this Earth. I'm adopting him. Who knew that a ten-year old kid could adopt a thirteen-year old kid with the right paper work?"

Dick dropped to the floor and clutched his head and started weeping. "I'm so sorry, Mom and Dad. I let you down. Oh God…Jason's so corrupt. Mommy, I'm so sorry," he whimpered on the floor.

Batman narrowed his eyes. "No."

Tim's pretty sure that most of the people in the room had tears in their eyes from that statement alone.

Jason scoffed, "Fuck off, Bruce. I'm going to raise this one right."

"No."

"Don't even try that with me. You've failed too many times. Grayson's a chronic sex addict who has a fetish for red heads and bondage. I fucking died and then you let the guy who killed me go kill other people. Tim…Jesus. Do I need to go on what happened with Tim?"

"Jason, you do realize that this isn't our Batman and he has no idea what you're talking about."

"…I didn't ask for your opinion, Replacement. Stephanie 'died' too, and she was a girl and the only person that will ever look past Tim's inability to have a personality and like him for it. Damian. Well, he told you that you were better off dead and he's your own son."

Jason ranted on for a couple more minutes—shaking mini-Grayson for good measure. He would be lucky that from this experience if he didn't walk away with concussion.

"I'm adopting him and there's nothing you—"

There was a flash of light and that buzzing noise when you have a concussion on games like _Fallout_. The world slowly dulled down until all four boys could see again.

Jason was suddenly holding a full sized Nightwing. "What the fu—" Jason dropped the boy—man—thing onto the ground. Tim looked around to notice that the entire Team that had occupied the room was suddenly different. Artemis wasn't sitting next to him anymore. Instead it was Cassie, Jaime, Beast Boy, an older looking M'gann, and Robin—oh _God_, was that him?

This is why Tim doesn't like going to different dimensions.

Once one thing is messed up, everything else decides to follow suit.

Tim groaned and threw his hands over his face. Maybe he should be working to find a way home…

"Did we just…"

"He was tiny…"

"I wanted to adopt him…"

"Did we just go through a…"

"_Time skip._"

Jason snorted, "What? Does this place just go through a random Time Skip every six months or something?"

"This is _idiotic_!" Damian shouted finally coming out of his corner. "I was taller than this Grayson and now he's back to being the same dumbass size!" he ran over to the mini-now-bigger-Grayson and tried to punch him in the face, but he managed to stop Damian.

"Okay, what's going on? Who are these people?" he asked.

Jason choked out a cough, "His voice is still squeaky."

"Um, is this me?" Tim mumbled pointing to the awkwardly placed boy across from him.

"Did they skip me? Am I dead? I hate people..."

"Aww, mini-_Timmy!_ He's absolutely adorable! Look at his little tuft of hair! I miss it when you were all adorable and not all mopey _everyone-I-love-is-dead,_" Dick cooed and finally got up from the ground. The other Grayson followed suit.

"Jesus Christ…"

"Did Bats give you steroids Dickie-Bird?"

"This is crap! I'm the freaking shortest, but on this Earth I'm suddenly tall? Not fair."

"You know, his costume kinda looks familiar…no…you…his costume is exactly like mine except I have a red bat on my chest and he has that little Nightwing do-hickey. If he were to put a jacket on we would be—"

"What?" Tim snorts. "Brothers?"

Jason glared at him. "Who asked for your opinion, Replacement?"

"Wait," the other Grayson finally stepped in. "Jason? Is that you?" he asked taking a step closer to Jason.

"Wha—get off of me!" the other Grayson grabbed onto Jason and just hugged him.

"Jason! You were dead! Oh you scared me and Bruce _sooooo _bad! Don't do that ever again, Jaybird. I love you. I missed you. I love you so much, little wing." Jason opened his mouth like he wanted to protest, but he couldn't find the words—instead he just stood there frozen in place.

"Jason?" the other Tim asked. He quickly got off the couch and hugged Jason too.

"We can be a family again," the other Grayson sighed. "Bruce get in here!"

Jason's eyes widened, "No. I will bear a hug with you two, but there's no way in hell you're going to get me to hug _him_," Jason tried to push the two boys off of him, but there was no hope.

Batman walked into the room. Jason sent Dick, Tim, and Damian one last plea. They all just smirked—Tim pulled out his cell phone to take a couple pictures of the Kodak moment. "Jason…?" Batman gasps before rushing in to encase all three of them in a hug.

Jason looked like he was about to cry from all the human contact.

"That'll teach you to try and corrupt mini-me again."


End file.
